Angel aka Love on an Escalator
by Elbly
Summary: A gauntlet was thrown, I took it. Eric and Sookie experience the discomfort of an escalator. AU/AH


A/N A conversation on Twitter involved the throwing of this particular gauntlet. Love on an escalator - was it possible. How could I leave it be? So a HUGE thank you goes to Sweet Sookie for coming up with the basic idea, and another thank you to everyone who said it couldn't be done - I'm a real sucker when it comes to proving people wrong.

Many thanks to Greenlemons for being a super supportive beta in my moments of self doubt and writers block! You rule!

Disclaimer - neither of these characters are mine, they belong to Charlaine Harris, I've just had a little fun with them.

* * *

**Angel (or Love on an escalator)**

**...Living up while you're going down...**

He was on nights again; he was sure his boss hated him for the shifts he'd been given lately. The only benefit was that the nights were so much cooler compared to the unrelenting heat of the day, and the tube would be empty at this time. He hated summer, particularly summer rush-hour on the underground.

Eric dropped himself on the unloved seat on the Northern Line tube and unfocused his gaze; perish the thought he should catch someone's eye, let alone risk smiling at them. Ahh! The joys of the sullen London transport system.

Two stops later there she was. Every night this week she had boarded his train, looked around, then sat opposite him and smiled; a warm and genuine smile comprised of purities such as sunshine and unscented soap. Every night they had stood up together. Every night she clutched the same handrail as he did, about a half inch lower, almost touching, not quite. Every night they alone both stepped off onto the platform, she would nervously smile at him, and hurry towards the escalator ahead of him. Every night he would pause at the bottom of the moving steps, watch her smoothly and silently glide away, see her turn around, bite her lip, then turn back. Every night he would finally step onto the escalator once she'd vanished, only for the timer to cut out half way, and he'd slowly climb the remaining steps. Every night...

She smiled at him.

_Here we go again_, he thought to himself.

"Hi" she said, taking her usual seat, ignoring the old gum that was welded to the upholstery and the sleeping vagrant two seats away from her who reeked so badly it made the hot, sticky air in the entire carriage barely breathable.

She was wearing a light cotton wrap-over dress, pale with small dark flowers dotting it, perfectly complementing her sumptuous tan. No tights, he noticed. Damn! For the next 20 minutes he tried not to stare, tried to remain unfocused, tried to suppress the uneasiness that the pretty blonde was causing to awaken in his trousers. It was the same routine every night, only tonight was different; tonight she had spoken to him, tonight... Oh who was he kidding?

Each time his eyes glanced her way she was staring at him. Each time she would smile, bite her lip and look away. Each time his lust stirred just a little bit more.

Three stops away. The train pulled in, the homeless guy woke from his stupor and lurched himself off the train. They were alone.

"I'm Sookie"

He was a rabbit in the headlights. Was she speaking to him? Was she speaking at all? It had been a long day, an even longer week, and the hallucination of her telling him her name was one he'd had many times, but never had she been Sookie. Sarah, Jane, Claire, Hannah, yes, but not Sookie.

"Eric." He said stiffly with an awkward nod. Why did conversation have to be so hard for him? What should he ask? So many obvious questions, why couldn't he just pick one? Instead he sat there in silence, trying not to look, trying not to think.

Two stops away. The air was stifling, despite the rushing through draft from the open windows at either end of the carriage. His cotton shirt was sticking to his back, beads of sweat forming on his hair line. He looked at Sookie to see if she was affected in the same way, or if it was just her presence that was causing him such discomfort.

Her eyes were staring directly at his groin, her glossed lip caught between her teeth, her concentration obviously occupied. She looked up, a blush blossomed in her cheeks, but a look of guilt failed to appear in her eyes. _What was she thinking?_ Eric asked himself.

One Stop away. The train pulled out of the station and Sookie stood up. Eric remained seated, his interest was evident enough, he wasn't sure he could stand just yet. _Think dull thoughts! Think dull thoughts!_ He chanted to himself, over and over, but he could think of nothing other than the gracious creature before him with her flowing blonde locks and the thin layer of fabric that separated his eyes from her golden skin.

The train began to slow, there was no way to escape his humiliation, other than to stay on and walk the twenty minute distance from the next stop.

As he rose to his feet he thanked every god he could for Sookie's continued attention to the carriage door. Eric stepped forward, the train lurched and he grabbed for the hand rail. Their hands met. The train lurched again, his footing held firm, she stumbled and he caught her; his hand on her arm, hers on his chest. The warmth of her hand was negligible compared to his rising body temperature, but it made him look down none the less, to look down into her eyes.

The train stopped, the doors opened, she softly felt her way down his torso, and found his free hand. Taking it she led him off the train and onto the platform of Angel Station.

The train pulled away, dragging the air with it, cooling the platform for all of five seconds, leaving them alone. The platform was deserted, the only sounds, the unending drone of the escalator in the background and a caught plastic bottle's echoing rattle; their train had been the last of the night.

He dropped his gaze to his hand; her tiny paw was still nestled within his. His breath caught with his lust as he met her eyes.

Hands and eyes held for what seemed like hours.

Catching him off guard, she grabbed his other hand and pulled on both with a force that both startled and thrilled him; he gasped as their lips met.

_Holy fuck Sookie's kissing me! Holy fuck!_ Was all that would come to his mind. _Grow a pair man, she's clearly got more fucking balls than you do! Kiss her back!_

Unwilling, or unable to relinquish their current hold, he drew their entangled hands behind his back and positioned hers on his backside. He knew this was by far and away his best feature, and he loved to have it caressed; it seemed that Sookie was more than happy to oblige him.

He cupped her delicate face in his generously proportioned hands and melted into her mouth. His tongue gently teased against her parted lips and teeth, finding her tongue and rejoicing in the moist warmth of its playmate. She let out a soft muffled moan as she squeezed their bodies closer together, his arousal obvious as it pressed against her stomach. His eyes closed, he breathed in her scent, her delicate musk that was untainted by all around them. He sank in further and was lost.

She halted the kiss and led him to the nearest bench. Not once surrendering the hold each had over the other's attention, Eric grabbed Sookie's hips and pulled her, straddling him, onto his lap. Their mouths met once more, the passion rising, the fever building.

Sookie writhed and wriggled, tormenting him; her one hand on the back of his neck, pushing his mouth ever closer to her own. Eric's hands moved slowly, gently, yet firmly, from her hips and across her thighs, his thumbs meeting just above her centre. Squeezing her, seeking permission to go further, meeting no resistance, Eric slipped one hand between Sookies legs and was undone by the tight heat. She continued to demand all his mouth could give as he inched closer to his goal, her little noises spurring him on.

Suddenly she broke off and backed away from him; damned by his frustration, a tiny grunt escaped his throat. Lust filled her eyes and her desirous smile beckoned him to follow her.

He moved awkwardly, his movements restricted by his anticipation, he found himself both jealous and full of admiration for the dancing pied piper whose call urged him forward. She stopped in the link passageway, pressing her back against the metal clad wall, her lip caught between her teeth she fixed him in her sights and reached for the tie of her dress. Eric stopped in his tracks, unable to process what he was seeing as Sookie unwrapped herself, sliding a hand down her neck line and catching a finger in the edge of her cotton bra. Her eyes flickered with her breathlessness as she began to bury her fingers further under the dazzling white fabric. Eric had no notion of time as he moved now effortlessly to her, his hands instantly finding her breasts, cupping them, teasing them, caressing them.

Little noises of delight escaped her throat as Eric's hand found its way between her thighs once more, easing away the soft fabric of her matching white boy-shorts, stroking her, enticing her. Their eyes met and locked. The corners of her mouth twitched wickedly as she eased her hips forward, drawing him in. An involuntary grunt escaped him as his fingers sank into her moist warmth. He twitched and flicked his fingers inside her and around her and the little noises increased.

In the frenzy of hands on skin and fingers though hair, Sookie deftly freed him from the confines of his trousers, and for the first time that day, Eric was grateful that there had been no clean underwear in his drawers. He could feel himself disappearing into her entire being as she wrapped her hands around him, tantalising him with a forceful confidence.

Eric could have stayed there all night, wanting more but fearing that to move would break the spell. He was here, with her, feeling her, enjoying her, this was real, this was right.

Sookie let out a giggle and pulled away, releasing him, torturing him once more. He felt oddly cold in the still, clammy heat of the station, exposed by this tormenting imp who, once again, danced away in the direction of the exit, pausing briefly to call him onward. How could he not? His body directed him, he followed.

She was stood, backed up between two escalators when he reached her, her head bowed slightly as she leered at him from beneath her eye lids. He dropped to his knees before her, hooked his arms between her legs and pushed her backwards, sliding her up the cool metal partition. Her feet found his shoulders as he lent forward, determined to please her in every way he could. Breathing in her heady scent he kissed her through the fabric of her shorts, nuzzled her, then pulled aside the white cotton and enjoyed her gasps and whimpers as his tongue leisurely licked the length of her lips.

Desperate to take his time, but too weak to wait, he enjoyed every nibble, every lick, every taste. Abandoning himself to his hunger, he let his fingers slide into her core, her moans intensifying as he stroked her most sensitive spots again and again. Her cries built as her temperature rose. He quickened his tongue, almost vibrating against her; her screams echoing through the corridors, turning to laughter as she quivered and tightened around his fingers.

He sat back on his heels and gazed at her, all but worshiping this mythical, wanton woman before him. The nights he had dreamed of this, the restless sleeps where she filled his thoughts, he could never have believed it would happen like this. Her feet found the floor as she continued to laugh, a relaxed and satisfied laugh. She smiled at him, her eyes still hungry, and silently she dipped into the cup of her bra, fishing out a small square foil package. Biting her lip she passed it to him, then, as elegantly as one can when their legs are about to give way, she removed her shorts and stuffed them in her bra.

Ripping open the small packet and rolling on its contents, he meant to warn her about his size, but she gave him no chance. She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, then lowered herself onto him, letting out the sexiest damn sound he had ever heard. She wrapped her legs and arms tightly around his perfectly sculpted body. He gripped her thighs in his ample hands and raised himself to his feet, each movement edging him deeper into her.

He carried her to the escalator and rested her weight on the moving handrail as he stepped onto the ascending stairs. With her heals tight in the small of his lower back, she pulled him to her, their combined rocking motion sent fire coursing through their bodies. As one they moved away from the harsh fluorescent lighting of the tunnels to the harsh fluorescent lighting of the foyer.

The low level drone of the escalator eased into silence as the movement of the stairs ceased. The timer had kicked in and Sookie and Eric remained, rocking together, their merged passion fuelled the ignorance of the halt in their ascension.

Her fingers griped the beautifully toned muscles of his arms and she panted into his hair as his mouth found her neck and he lightly bit the soft flesh. Lifting her away from the handrail he carefully turned and sat on the now stationary step. Her knees on the ridged metal surface, she began to rise and fall without restraint, without care, without control. The teeth of the next step up bit into his back, the pain melting into the pleasure of Sookie on his lap. Her hips rolled over him; forwards, backwards, forwards... Oh god! He was done for. There was no way he could hold out. He was so close to the edge. Any second...

Sookie let out a howling roar of satisfaction as she shivered and constricted around him. At the same moment Eric's eyes widened. The heat, the sumptuous warmth, the gorgeous tightness, all mounting to one point, one glorious, glorious instant. He pulled her hips to him and cried out in an empty moment of perfection.

They collapsed into each other, sated, catching their breath.

Gingerly rising to her feet, Sookie fished her shorts from her bra and put them back on. Eric rummaged in his pocks in the awkward silence, found some tissue and wrapped up the offending item. A dress retied, a fly re-zipped, they held hands and began to climb the quiet, still escalator.

Reaching the top a guard appeared in the doorway, about to lock up. Sookie and Eric looked at each other and let out one more laugh of nervous relief.

Outside the air was as still and humid as it had been within the tube. He bent down to kiss her.

"Will I see you again? Maybe somewhere a little less... I don't know... informal?" he smirked.

"Oh I'm not so sure that would be a good idea." She replied and his heart hit his stomach. "I don't think Bill would like it."

Without giving him the chance to ask her who the fuck Bill was, she turned on her heal and danced away into the night.

* * *

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
